Loving My Brother (Adam and Chase)
by DORGEDORGEDORGE
Summary: Chase has fallen inlove with his brother. Adam wants to know whats wrong with Chase. What will happen when Adam finds out
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

My heart started pounding fasted as Adam my brother walked into the room.

"Chase you alright" I looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine why do you asked" I replied.

"Resantly you been acting differently" Adam told me.

"Oh have I Sorry I didn't realsided" I replied looking way from him.

"Your doing it again" Adam said.

"Doing what" I asked confused.

"Your looking away from me like you don't want to look at me at all Chase what wrong" He asked.

"You would hate me if I told you" I whispeared looking at the floor.

"No I won't I promise" I wish I could tell him but I can't I serisoly can't.

"I can't" I stood up and started walking away but before I could get to the lab Adam grabbed my arm pulling me back. My body was pressed against Adam.

"Tell me" Adam demanded.

"I fallen in love with you" I said breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

I quickly woke up from another dream of me admitting my love for Adam, my older brother. Recently I been getting the same dream of me and Adam in the front room talking then I admit my love to him and this all started when it happened that stupid party and everything that happened after it's a nightmare and no one apart from me knows and at that's how I plan on keeping it. Well I can trust you can't I yeah I can trust you. Well it all started a month again it was just a normal day Adam being a idiot and Bree talking to Tasha about boy problems, Leo playing video games with Adam and me completing my homework and at that point I thought that nothing could go wrong well I was dead wrong and that day was just the beginning.

Leo got an invite to a party and he could bring anyone he wanted so naturally he chose Adam and I to go along with him and at the start the party was fun, we had some drinks but after a while we kind of had to much to drink and what's the word people use ohh yeah we were drunk. What happened from there was just a blur well that was until I woke up the next day. Lets just say it wasn't the best was to wake up on a Saturday morning. My ass hurt like hell, the next thing I realized was that I was naked and two strong arms were rapped around my waist. I slowly turned my head to find Adam my brother but it wasn't just me being naked and him fully clothes, Ohhh No. Both me and Adam where naked, lying in a bed together. What else could I do then panic. Finally after pulling myself together I untangled myself from Adam's long muscle arms before I went fishing for my clothes after finding the and placing them on like nothing had happened I knew I had to wake Adam up which lets just say I feared a lot.

Adam's POV After that party Leo took me and Chase to, I don't no why but Chase suddenly become really attractive. I have no idea why I have suddenly found him attractive but I have. The way he walks and the they he talked, the shape of his body, the few curves that are in him. That round ass that are connected to those beautiful legs makes me want to kiss him or even fuck him all day long.

Chase's POV A few weeks after the party I had recently became sick but only in the mornings. I decided to do a scan to see what was wrong after looking at the results and what I had found would blow your mind. It was impossible really I'm saying it really is impossible. I looked to see if I had unlocked an new hidden ability and I had.

I am a carrier.

In other words I am PREGNANT with Adam my brothers baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

I'm worried about Chase my baby brother. He has been distant from everyone but more distant around me and I have no idea what I could have done to have caused it. And it had started a few weeks after the party what we went to with Leo. Maybe I did something to him then but the problem is that what I had ever done, I probably won't remember since I can't remember anything from that day. I am going to ask Chase what wrong maybe he will tell me maybe he won't but its worth a try.

"Chase" I asked but got no reply

"Chase please talk to me" Chase slowly got up to walk away but I grabbed his arms pulling him back.

"Chase please tell me whats wrong" I begged but it was no use Chase was still quite and gave me the face of there is nothing wrong. This time he got up I just let him leave since there is no uses trying.

Chase's POV I can't stand it anymore they are always asking me whats wrong all I want to do is shout and them saying I'm pregnant but I can't do that to them. Davenport would say some think along the lines of that nots going to help on missions. Anyway I removed all my money from my bank account and I have packed some things. Oh you probably confused on what i am talking about well I am running away from home so everyone is happy.

I have writing a letter explaining why I had to leave and there was no point about trying to find me . Good bye friends.

Adam's POV

I woke up early in the morning which was strange for me. I looked over at chase tube to see it was empty where go. Stepping out my capsule I notices that there ways a letter on the door of Chase tube.

_**Dear Mr Davenport**_

_**When you are reading this I'll be long gone and don't try and find me because I have turned my GPS off**_

_**Anyway I would like to tell you that I'm pregnant its the ability I have unlocked called a carrier**_

**_Adam's as in my brother he's the father, it was at the party we were drunk and it happened okay_**

_**Anyway have a great life**_

_**Chase**_

**_P.S Adam if you are I love you more then a brother but in a lover way. Good bye_**

After reading the noted all I could do was brake down and cried


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's POV

I don't know how long I was crying for but the next thing I know is someone is shaking my shoulder.

"Adam what's wrong" I looked over at Mr Davenport. I passed the letter towards him. Once he finished reading it the let out a gasp before running towards his cyber desk

"Mr Davenport what you doing" I asked.

"Trying to find Chase with him being Pregnant hes in danger we need to find him" Mr Davenport said.

"What do you mean he's in danger" I asked.

"If we don't find him and with all the preparation his body is going through and since this is his first child his body not ready for it and his tube helps if he not in his tube there is a big advantage he will die"


	5. Chapter 5

Nine months later

Chase's POV

It's been nine long months since I last saw Adam and sometimes I just wanted to run back home to him but I know I can't.

Anyway when I was Seven months pregnant I gave birth to Dante Adam Davenport. I need to name him somehow after Adam.

Adam's POV

It's been nine horrible months and we are no closer to finding Chase which is hurt me because I love chase and I want him back as well as my child who might or might not been born yet I don't even know if they are still alive and I hurts it hurts so much.

Mr Davenport has been looking for Chase but with Chase GPS turned off we have no clue if he is okay or not.

Where are you Chase

Where are you love


	6. Chapter 6

Chase's POV

The months thought my pregnancy was really hard not because I was hiding from my family but because I also had to hide everything about me being pregnant.

I found an Ad in a shop window about renting an apartment out luckily no one had got to it first and I moved in straight away. The next day I went job hunting and I became an electronics inventor and they promised that they wouldn't say who had invented them and would say it was the work of our team.

I loved my new life but it was hard to forget everything about my old life. I am smart as you know so with some of the money I had and bought the materials that I need to make my tube so I wouldn't glitch.

Like I said I love my new life but I miss Adam. Sometimes it hurts to think that our child could grow up not knowing who his father is just because I got scared about tell my family that I was pregnant with my brothers child.

I could tell people at my work have fallen for me and so have asked me out well girls have sometimes I had seen some men look at me but my heart only aches for Adam. God why did life have to become so complicated.

I think the only reason I am coping with being away from Adam is that Dante looks like Adam that I am happy with because Adam is handsome and I am ugly.

I had told people that Dante was my little brother and my parents had recently died in a car crash so I need to look after him because he was the only family I have left. They were more than happy to let Dante come to work with me.

One day I was with Dante at work as normal when my boss said to us that they had invested in the work of the one and the only Donald Davenport once I had heard that name I started painicing about what would happen if he turns up here to do work and see me and not just me but Dante to, what if Adam is there two I have no idea what would happen or even what I would do, seeing Adam after all this time nine months had been a long time but my day didn't get any better.

I saw Adam and Mr Davenport in town near my apartment. I wanted to run over and hug Adam but I couldn't do that that would look terrible well.

AHHHHHHHHHH I don't know what to do.


	7. Last chapter

Chase's POV

~5 years later~

Five long years with no Adam and truth to be told. I miss him. Dante is nearly 5 and every day he looks like Adam and sometimes it hurts to look at him.

I know Adam can't meet Dante even tho it seems horrible to keep the father away from his son but Adam has missed so much that there is no point for them to meet.

When Dante's older I have no clue what he will do but all I can do now is look after a young beautiful boy would might never meet his Dad.

I love Adam but everything is too late.

Dante can't know who his really dad and I can only pray that he doesn't do anything to stupid in the future.

The End


	8. Author's Note MUST READ

I know this was really short but don't worry.

I am writing an ending to this story

Dante has grown up and has started to wonder who his father is not getting anything from his mother he starts to do some research. But the secrets from his mother's past gets brought to the surface and the world that Dante knows as another secret it was hiding.

I really hope you read this

~Electra


End file.
